Chronicles of the WarTorn Book one Kieraas story
by Dark Yoshe
Summary: Night-elf Priest finds her way through the world of Warcraft


**this is my first warcraftian fic, so no flames, but I'll try to do the world justice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any referenced material of World of Warcraft, So No sueing!**

**Rated M**

**Chronicles of the War-torn**

**The Story of Kieraa**

**Chapter 1**

**The calling.**

Kieraa sat on a hillside resting for a while. She was just nearly back to her town. she admired the houses with regard to their design. Like she did many years ago when she first came to the town, With her mother and father and two older brothers. She remembered her father, leaning on a staff, saying, "there are none of those wretched beats here, we will live a better life." And in Dolanaar she stayed for the rest of her years, all 13 of them, she was 19 now, and missed her father greatly, but remembered his words

"there is a time for all things in nature to end."

Those were his last words to her 3 years ago. He father was A Wise Man, but was feared and disliked by some. Her father didn't not believe like many that the Night Elf should live forever. He had told her that it was against the design of nature. So after his death Kieraa and her mother kept to themselves on the outskirts of Dolanaar. Kieraa's Brothers has since grown and left Dolanaar, bound to work and live in the City of Darnassus. that left her and her mother here to live a simple life.

She glanced at the ground to the left of her, where her cleaned and stretched light leather lay in stacks of 20 or so. She had been out all morning catching rabbits, and skinning them for their fir, and what light leather she could make. She brought the meat of the rabbits to her mother. who was an expert cook, but the skins were for selling. They would fetch a good price on the Auction House in Darnassus. Kierra supportd her mother and herself doing so, even if she thought that skinning was no way to make ends meet for a girl. To her right side, laying next to her was a simple wooden staff. She was about to pick it it up and collect her leather and stuff it all in her bags when she heard shouting form somewhere in town.

A woman shrieking about something. Keiraa could not make out what she was saying, but one thing was clear. The woman's voice had a pitch of urgency and panic. Quickly she got to her feet, hoisted her staff and skins under her arms and ran for town.

Rounding the towns Beautiful Inn she saw near the moonwell a woman on her knees next to a young man His sword laying next to both of them covered in a thick green liquid.

"Please someone, you have to save my son." She exclaimed looking up at a a Town Elder, who at the moment was equally alarmed. the elder barked "Fetch the a Healer."

Quickly Keiraa dropped her belongings and rushed over to the woman and the young man,

"Let me take a look" she said nudging the panic stricken mother aside.

When Keiraa saw the bites and the faint smell she knew right away that it was poison. And she also understood that the young warrior was not fighting its effects very well, this might have been a hopeless cause.

She leaned back on her knees and said "Venom from a Webwood Lurker."

This seemed to make the mother even more horrified.

Kieraa stood up, she looked around to see a couple people running down the hillside, but there was no healers to be seen. Her need to help this poor boy was a burn in her chest. Slowly Kieraa began to realize that she was feeling something else. She felt as if there was a warm breeze flowing through her just below the skin, and a whisper to faint to hear in her head. the voice sounded almost like it was singing a Hymn or a prayer. It was so faint tho and she couldn't make out the words, yet some how she understood, She had to do something.

Kieraa Stood focusing on the rapidly deteriorating man child and raised her arms, a fine sweat appeared on her instantly and she concentrated harder, until her hands began to glow with a white gold light, This warm light filled her hands until she felt she could not longer hold it and and raised both her hands above her head and clenched her fists at the same time releasing the hold of this energy. The young man was suddenly doused in the same glowing gold-ish light. when the light faded, several of the wounds were gone, healed completely. but there were still more the worse of them still oozing a combination of blood and venom. So she once again brought her hands up and focused on the boy. A bit shaky she built up the gold glow like a repeat from her cast before. when the Light left her in a rush of dizziness, she almost fell to the ground. but then she heard the young man whimper and through her long hair she hazily saw him move , reaching over to clench his mothers clothes.

Suddenly from behind her she felt a buzz and something familiar, something like she felt when she embraced the light inside her. Streamers of Light raced over the boys body, tracing the blood trails and penetrating the holes in his chest then climbing off him and fading. Kieraa saw that his wounds were clean, and she reached for that light again and sent it one last time, with the effort she did collapse. but there were hands on her as soon as she she fell, and a Woman's soft voice told her to rest. She was fading, but could hear talking and elder saying

"Elune has chosen her." and the woman that spoke to her before saying

"Yes, its been a while since last I had a student."

Kieraa was vaguly interested in what the two of them were talking about, but she couldn't focus on anything further than that, and before long she was asleep.


End file.
